El loco nuevo amor de Momoko
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Es su primer año en secundaria y Momoko esta segura de que este sera en el que encontrara a su príncipe azul. Después de ser rescatada de un encuentro cercano con el lodo ella esta segura de que lo encontró, pero su mejor amiga Miyako no esta muy segura de que ese alguien sea el correcto.
1. Chapter 1

_No debería estar haciendo esto. Pero no me pude resistir y empecé una nueva historia. Va a ser bastante cortita pero espero que a mínimo una persona le guste está demasiado loca idea que me surgió desde la primera vez que vi este anime hace muchísimo tiempo._

**Capítulo 1: Regreso a clases**

El despertador suena, más bien grita porque me está rompiendo los tímpanos. Así que estiro mi mano y lo apago sin abrir los ojos, estoy a punto de sucumbir en el mundo de la niebla y los sueños cuando lo recuerdo… ¡Hoy regreso a clases!

Me paro de la cama de un salto y empiezo a buscar por el piso de mi cuarto como desesperada, en algún lado lo he tenido que dejar, esta… esta… ¡ahí! Mi enorme listón rojo, no voy a ningún lado sin el y obviamente no llegare mi primer día en la secundaria con el pelo suelto.

Después de cepillarme meticulosamente mi larga cabellera (me llega a medio muslo) me pongo una falda corta de mezclilla, una playera blanca con mangas en dos tipos de rosa y un corazoncito amarillo, unos tenis rosa y calcetines blanco. Me miro al espejo y lo sé, soy hermosa. Tengo la piel en un tono claro pero no pálido, el pelo naranja y los ojos rosas ¡si rosas! Igual que los de mi madre. Al final me roció con un poco de perfume y voy a buscar lo realmente importante bajo mi cama.

Abro la caja con cuidado para encontrarla llena de envoltorios de dulces. Mi primer intención es gritarle a Kuriko pero entonces recuerdo todas las veces que tome solo uno. Por suerte mis comics de Johnny Cosmo y Galacticman siguen ahí, así que los meto a mi mochila y corro abajo para sacar dulces antes que mi chismosa hermana lo haga.

Llego a la cocina en silencio, no hay moros en la costa, me acerco a la alacena, estoy por abrirla y…

-¡Mamá, Momoko quiere asaltar la cocina!- el grito de mi hermana hace que me aleje de la alacena y mis preciados dulces.

-Momoko ¿Qué te he dicho de agarrar comida sin permiso?- me regaña mi mamá mientras entra a la cocina, tiene el pelo corto del mismo color que el mío y usa un suéter rosa.

-Que no está bien.- contesto sintiéndome como una niña chiquita- ¿Puedo agarrar unos pocos dulces para llevarlos a la escuela?- pregunto esperanzada.

-No, dijiste lo mismo la semana pasada y vaciaste la alacena.- responde haciendo que el mundo se caiga a mis pies.

-¿Y qué planeas que coma?- le pregunto.

-Plátanos y naranjas.- contesta dándome uno de cada fruta para que los meta en mi mochila.

-Mamá no soy un chango.- contesto mientras una gotita se desliza por mi frente.

-No es comida de chango, es comida saludable.- dice mi mamá mientras se voltea para preparar el desayune que mínimamente consiste en hot-cackes con mermelada.

Mi hermana ríe con ganas mientras yo guardo la saludable comida de chango en mi mochila. La desgraciada por suerte no es tan bonita como yo, tiene el pelo castaño claro y los ojos de un vulgar color miel y aunque comparte casi los mismos rasgos que yo en ella se ven horribles.

-Tú también llevaras eso Kuriko, ni creas que no he notado que te robas la comida.- dice mi mamá y ahora es mi turno de reír.

Después de un ajetreado desayuno donde estuve dos beses apunto de manchar mi playera por culpa de la peste que dice ser mi hermana me voy a lavar los dientes y estoy lista para ir a deslumbrar en la escuela.

-¡Mamá ya me voy!- grito en la puerta.

-¿Traes todo Momoko?- pregunto mi mamá desde la cocina a lo que yo respondo con un "Si"- ¿Y los libros?

Y entonces recuerdo que lo único que está guardado son mis comics y el intento de almuerzo así que tengo que regresar.

A pesar de todos los contratiempos ya estoy en la calle, a tiempo e igual de hermosa que siempre. Este es mi año. A partir de hoy seré la niña más bonita de toda la secundaria y los chicos aran fila para salir conmigo, así que podré elegir al que quiera. Yo continúo caminando muy feliz hasta que una mano se posó en mi hombro.

-Disculpa.- dice la rubia que me toco- Pero tenía que decirte ¡Amo tu falda!

Yo la recorro con la mirada. Trae zapatos negros, calcetas blancas, falda azul a cuadros, blusa blanca y corbata azul. También tiene unos hermosos ojos azules y el pelo sujeto en dos coletas.

-¡Y yo amo como combinas la ropa!- exclamo siendo 100% honesta- Tenemos que salir de compras alguna vez.

-¡Si!- responde ella igual de emocionada mientras ambas flotamos- Me llamo Miyako.

-Y yo Momoko.- nos presentamos emocionadas.

Empezamos a caminar juntas mientras le cuento como planeo que sea la secundaria y ella escucha muy atentamente hasta que un sonido nos distrae.

-¡Muévanse niñas tontas!- grita un niño en bicicleta mientras pasa entre nosotras haciendo que Miyako se estrelle contra una barda de madera y yo caiga hacia un charco de lodo que se formó al lado de la banqueta.

Veo como mi vida pasa frente a mis ojos y como esta acabara. Llegare a la escuela, en mi primer día de clases, toda sucia. La gente se burlara de mí y seré llamada "La mancha de lodo" por el resto de mi vida.

Y entonces, cuando mi pelo apenas está rozando el suelo un par de fuertes brazos me sostienen y oigo una patineta estrellarse en el suelo uno metros enfrente.

_¡Aquí está el primer capítulo de esta historia! La primera en este foro. Sé que está un poquito corto pero el chiste era dejarlos con la intriga. ¿Cuántos capítulos les gustaría que fueran? Yo estaba pensando entre cuatro y ocho. Así que ustedes eligen. Espero con ansias muchos reviews._

_Los quiere: yo._


	2. Chapter 2

_Dios mío son tan maravillosos, gracias por la aceptación que ha tenido mi historia. Así que por ser así de increíbles aquí les tengo el segundo capítulo, espero y les guste._

**Capítulo 2: Una gorra verde**

Abro un ojo y después el otro. La persona que me sostuvo me ayuda a ponerme en equilibrio, es un chico. Usa una gorra verde con blanco que le tapa los ojos aunque veo un destello esmeralda entre la sombra. Su desordenado pelo de un color azabache le llega por debajo de las orejas. ¡Dios mío es guapísimo!

-Ten más cuidado la próxima ves ¿sí?- ¡me hablo!- No voy a estar ahí siempre para salvarte.

Sale corriendo unos pasos y noto que sus zapatos están empapados por el lodo del que me salvo. Toma su patineta y sale volando de ahí. No puedo creerlo aparte de héroe es deportista.

-Creo que me he enamorado.- digo acompañado de un suspiro.

-¿Su vos es un poco aguda no?- arruina el momento Miyako.

-¡Claro que es un poco aguda! Al igual que nosotras está llegando a la adolescencia y lo raro seria que su vos fuera más grabe.- defiendo a mi amorcito usando todo el conocimiento que pude absorber durante mis clases de Ciencias Naturales- Apenas está en la etapa en la que se engrosa la vos y es normal que hable así y tenga gallos de vez en cuando.

-Si tú lo dices.

Después de eso continuamos el camino hacia la escuela. Miyako se ha puesto a hablar sobre algo relacionado con su abuela pero la verdad no le presto mucha atención, estoy demasiado emocionada, nunca pensé que encontraría a mi príncipe azul tan pronto y mucho menos que sería tan caballeroso.

-¿Crees que le guste?- le pregunto a Miyako ya unos pasos por llegar al plantel.

-¿A quién?- me contesta con una pregunta- ¿A los peces que están en mi estanque?

-Claro que no,- le explico- al chico de la gorra verde, al que me salvo.

-Oh. Honestamente lo dudo.

-¡¿Pero por qué?!- le pregunto escandalizada, no es lógico que lo dude.

-No se conocen de nada Momoko, y eres bonita pero uno no se enamora nada más así.- se explicó- En tu caso es distinto, él te salvo, así que es normal que sientas algo pero…

-Lo capto.- la detuve, no tenía que seguir la idea era muy simple.

Él me había salvado pero no había tenido ninguna muestra de interés. Después de salvar a la chica lo normal era que el susodicho se ofreciera a acompañarla hasta clases, le indicara un lugar adonde ambos salían corriendo (tomados de la mano) o al menos le preguntara su nombre. Bueno eso pasa en las películas, mientras que mi príncipe de gorra verde ni siquiera me dio tiempo de agradecerle.

-¿Y crees que hay alguna forma de lograr qué él también sienta algo más por mí?- pregunto esperanzada y entonces Miyako hace lo más hermoso que ha hecho desde que la conocí, asiente.

Un plan, eso es lo que necesitamos, pero lo tendremos que formar al rato porque ahorita lo que tenemos que hacer es poner atención a lo que dice el director. El discurso no es muy importante, habla sobre la importancia de la puntualidad, el trabajo… etc. Así que tengo tiempo de sobra para buscar a "gorra verde" entre la multitud de alumnos que fingimos prestar atención. Por más extraño que parezca no es muy fácil así que tardo más de lo esperado y en cuanto la asistente del director anuncia que dirá el grupo al que los nuevos alumnos serán asignados la veo, la gorra, unas tres filas por delante de mí.

-¡Momoko Akatsumi! Grupo C.

Me levanto de mi silla al lado de Miyako y aprieto su mano durante un segundo. Camino hasta donde una dulce mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules me indica cómo llegar a mi nuevo salón. Miro una última vez la gorra verde antes de irme, apenas van en la letra "B" el apellido de Miyako empieza con "G" así que no me entero en que grupo esta.

Espero impaciente hasta que el salón se llena, ni Miyako ni gorra verde llegan lo que significa que estaré sola. Una chica llamada Himeko intenta entablar amistad conmigo pero después de pasar 5 minutos hablando con ella te das cuentas de que es sencillamente la persona más irritante del mundo. Así que solo me queda rogar que Miya no se olvide de mí para así estar durante los almuerzos con ella.

Mi peor pesadilla se cumple, cuando salgo de mi salón y me dispongo a buscar a mi nueva amiga me la encuentro platicando con algunos de sus compañeros y compañeras. Pareceré muy dramática pero mis ojos empiezan a escocer y no tardo en salir corriendo con dirección al baño. Mi vida ya estaba destinada a arruinarse, si no es por un charco de lodo será por esto.

-¡Momoko!- exclama Miyako agarrándome de la mano- ¿Qué tienes?

-¿Qué que tengo?- pregunto sin voltearla a ver- Me cambiaste, me dejaste sola, preferiste a tus compañeros de clase.

-Oh Momoko yo nunca aria eso.- me dice sin soltar mi mano y haciéndome girar para que la voltee a ver- Ellos son muy agradables, pero no son tú, me divierto más contigo.

Miyako me sonríe de una forma tan dulce que no me cabe duda de que está diciendo la verdad. Nos abrazamos y dejo que mis lágrimas recorran mis mejillas un poco más antes de separarme y mirarla.

-Perdóname pero mi grupo está lleno de niñas presumidas y chicos feos que no se parecen en nada a ti ni a mi hermoso gorra verde.- le explico.

-Tranquila, a ti tampoco podrá remplazarte nadie.

Ambas sonreímos, tuve suerte de toparme con una amiga como ella.

-Y hablando de gorra verde ¿Descubriste en que grupo está?- le pregunto.

-No. Cuando me llamaron el seguían sentado.- me responde negando con la cabeza- Creo que incluso estaba dormido.

-¡Ya viste! Él y yo tenemos muchísimo en común.- exclamo emocionada.

-¿En común?- me cuestiona confundida.

-¡Siiii! Yo me aburrí con el discurso del director así que me puse a buscarlo y como a él no le interesa nadie lo que hizo fue dormirse.

Miyako me mira confundida por un momento para después ponerse a reír.

-Ay Momo eres increíble.- me dice sin dejar de reír asiendo que ahora sea mi turno de estar extrañada.

-Bueno, pero esta increíble chica tiene hambre y ni loca planea comerse la comida de chango que le envió su mamá. ¿Tienes algo que me invites de comer?

Mi amiga vuelve a reír mientras levanta su lonchera de un color celeste. Nos sentamos a comer ahí mismo en el pasillo, la mayoría se quedó en sus salones así que aquí será el lugar perfecto para hablar sobre nuestros planes sin que nadie nos escuche.

_Bueno. ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí. Supongo que la mayoría ya descubrió quien es "gorra verde" y en caso que no, no lean el párrafo siguiente para así evitar spoilers._

_Como aclaración les informo que mi personaje favorito es Bellota, Kaoru o Buttercup (como ustedes le quieran decir) así que les pido que no sientan que la estoy ofendiendo en ningún momento. De igual manera no sientan que estoy ofendiendo a Momoko pero en el anime se ve tan distraída e inocente que no me sorprendería que confundiera a la anterior mencionada con un hombre._

_En fin. ¡Feliz Navidad! Atrasado y ¡Prospero Año Nuevo! Adelantado. Que su vida se llene de bendiciones e inspiración._

_Los quiere: yo._


End file.
